Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that controls an internal combustion engine in which supercharging of intake air is performed by utilizing exhaust energy that is recovered by a turbine disposed in an exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine and utilizing an electric motor as power sources.
Background Art
A control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that includes a turbosupercharger, an exhaust bypass passage that bypasses a turbine of the turbosupercharger, and a waste gate valve that opens and closes the exhaust bypass passage has already been disclosed, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-015846 for example. The aforementioned control apparatus performs control so that an opening degree of the waste gate valve decreases as the torque required to the internal combustion engine increases.